The Marauder's Map
by bloomsburry
Summary: They yearn for her...and so they created the map just to be with her. (We love her. She's ours. Always...Forever...) Hermione/Marauders


**Author's Note:** This is a song about the Marauders and their Gryffindor Princess. (Hermione/Marauders)

* * *

 **Marauder's Map**

 _(Messrs Moony!)_

Eh yo, eh yo..

 _(Wormtail!)_

Eh yo, eh yo..

 _(Padfoot!)_

Eh yo, eh yo..

 _(And Prongs!)_

Eh yo, eh yo..

 _..._

Are you ready?

Here comes the Marauders!

Time for mischief and disorder!

...

1, 2, 3, 4!

We solemnly swear that we're up to no good!

...

In an innocent, blank parchment.

Protected by charms of concealment.

Hides a map that shows the secret ways into her heart,

Of hidden passages and chambers that we chart.

(And passwords that we loathe to part)

A map we created because we're smart.

(Also, we want some fun) (and love) (and farts) (Sirius!)

...

We call it the Marauder's Map.

(And I call it a state of the art.)

It's a road map (the key) to (Walmart.)

(Be serious!)

(But I'm Sirius!)

Truly, it's a road map (the key) into her heart..

And it repels (spouts insults) those who dares take a peep.

(It's always Snivellus)(The creep!)

...

We, who desire a glimmer of moonlight.

(With her flushed and breathless from flight)

She often caught us sneaking out again

(She already knows where and when.)

Still she joins us to places she had never been.

(And try risque things that most are none too keen.) *winks*

...

With a map, a cloak and covered in fur.

Beneath the full moon, we meet her.

Running and howling to our forbidden adventure.

Yet never receiving a protest or a lecture

Such beauty she is with a lioness' mane.

She's our Princess (our Queen) in her vast domain.

...

As the sun emerges behind red-purple skies.

We veiled shadows of regret with mischievous eyes.

'Till next time' we say to her in our true forms.

'Keep out of trouble' she quips and leaves like a storm.

...

The promise of another night has never been too far.

And we ache and long for our moon and star.

(Do you mean me?) (And me?)

(Not you Sirius! Nor you, Moony!)

(Who is it then?!)

(Ugh, not again!)

...

She's ours. (She's mine!) (She's mine!) the silent wish in our hearts.

So we played tricks and mischief, and do our parts.

Such childish antics they were, just to get her attention.

Because she's brilliant (the brightest!) did we forget to mention?

Furtive glances and secret grins are not enough.

We are bewitched (mooning over her more like...) and it's tough.

...

But with the Marauder's Map, she becomes ours.

(Ours) (Ours) (Ours) (Ours)

It's not for the mischief, or frolicking in midnight hours.

It's for her, and the magic, and everything at our advantage.

However, things must end and we say, 'Mischief Managed'

...

We are the Purveyors of Aid.

(The Mischief-makers Brigade.)

But above all…(we don't get paid) (or often get laid..) (Peter?)

We're renegades! (Yeah, we're renegades!)

(Sometimes we serenade) (or Masquerade!)

(And seek daring escapades) (and the chance to get laid!) (Wormtail!)

And so ends the tale of the Marauder's Map.

Now, do you want more mischief or just take a nap?

* * *

 **RATED M OUTTAKES**

In shadowed corners, either of us had her pinned against the wall.

Behind secret chambers, way down, we sink into her and fall.

We learn fast of the naughty tricks up her sleeves.

She likes to play rough (dominate) even driving away peeves.

...

When the full moon is too far, we steal her like thieves

We take her how she wants it (back or front) (or both) and by morn, she grieves.

'I want to keep you inside me. Always,' she rolls her hips and moans.

And we happily oblige, filling the room with our pants and heavy groans.

...

So we use the Marauder's Map.

To have her as often on our laps.

We sneak out and leave no tracks.

While she leave marks on our backs.

...

Her nails dig through skin and her eyes darkened with lust.

We hear her rising mewl and whine with each powerful thrusts.

Then, she breaks, _bucks,_ her heat quivering (tight, too tight) as she reaches her peak.

She's glorious, _flushed_ (and ours) (always ours) the heaven that we seek.

...

No matter how she wants it: slow, fast or rough.

She never gets tired of us, and we still can't get enough.

(We love her.)

(She's ours.)

(Always.)

(Forever.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is only the preview to the story that I'm writing right now.


End file.
